Mending Fences
by smartkid37
Summary: Sequel to "Or Did He" Series of One shots as the team; in turns; work to fix their broken relationship with the teammate who needs to hear it most.
1. Tony and Abby

_A/N: Takes Place in the Midst of "The Dog Did It and "Or Did He." - Will make more sense when read in that context.  
All three take place in Season 2 - Tagged to "Dog Tags"_

* * *

"Abby; come on; let's get you home; you need to eat and get some sleep." Tony told her as soon as Gibbs handed him the responsibility of taking care of her. She was still crying hard from Sara's verbal attack. And while Gibbs' concentration was now on getting things back to normal for Tim's visits; bossman obviously wasn't dropping the ball with either Abby or Sara. He was simply but with trust; as Tony could plainly read in the man's eyes; handing the ladies to Tony and Ducky; respectively. Tony knew; hell everyone knew; Gibbs didn't do things like this without complete trust in whoever he was expecting do watch over someone else. Seeing the lengths bossman was willing to go to take care of everyone; Tony couldn't help but be more impressed than normal with his boss; who; most people thought to be so heartless. Gibbs; heartless? Yeah, right!

Abby had woodenly walked with Tony; heavily leaning on him the entire way to the car. The only change in her along the way was the lessening of her crying. All the way to his apartment; she steadily forced herself to calm down. By the time they'd reached his place; she was calm and ready for some food. He had silently refused to take her to her own apartment; her coffin; afraid to let her stay by herself. Abby had been so out of focus; she hadn't even noticed where they were headed. Tony had called for delivery when they'd still been ten minutes out from his apartment. When the food arrived; and what else would it have been; but pizza; they were ready to tear into it

After they had shorn off the worst of their hunger; Tony broke the silence. "Abby, talk to me."

"Is she right?" Abby's voice was soft; obvious stuck somewhere between guilty and disbelieving herself capable of what she'd just been accused of.

"Abby, I..." Tony did not want to be the one to do this.

"Tony! Is.. Sara. Right?" Abby demanded.

"Well, yeah. Abby, she is." Tony admitted; unable to lie to her. "Well, I don't know about the 'broken heart' stuff; but you do only treat him nice when it works for you; or when he gets hurt."

"Why the hell, didn't any of you tell me? Why didn't any of you make me see what I was too blind to see for myself? How could you all let me do this? How could Tim let me do this?"

"Abby! Last time I checked; you were a big girl. Besides; any wrong word said to you, gets us in trouble with Gibbs. You're his golden child; remember?" Tony reminded her dryly.

"Tony!"

"Abby; if we had sucker punched you the way Sara just did; Gibbs would have handed us our own asses on a silver platter; in a heart beat! Even Tim." Tony tried to explain the best way he could. "Besides, we all know what a softie, Tim is; you really think he could ever talk to you the way Sara just did? Matter of fact; if big brother ever finds out little sister did this; even on his own behalf; it's a pretty safe bet; he's gonna be super pissed at her."

"Probably not, Tony. Relieved, will be more like it." Abby admitted grudgingly. "But..." Abby attempted to justify the rest of it.

"No, No buts, Abby; even in smaller conversations; you don't listen near as well as you bulldoze. We have tried; just in smaller doses. Apparently, only the overdose size works on you." Tony jokingly tried to explain.

"Tony! That's not funny!" Abby exclaimed.

"Sorry, Abbs; but it did make it easy for you to get the point, didn't it?" Tony both defended his point and pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess it did." Abby admitted. "I'm, so sorry, Tony. I know the whole team is probably pissed at me."

"You're probably right. I know I was. But, I'm not anymore." Tony admitted. "Besides; most of us accept heartfelt apologies pretty well." Tony reminded her. "And I accept your apology. But; I for one; don't wear a halo; either; apparently."

"What are you talking about?" Abby demanded.

"Come on, Abby; the whole damn Agency knows how bad I treat him. And I know for a fact that everyone knows about the "When Dogs Attack CD I put in his computer right after he was attacked!" Tony exlaimed.

"Yeah. that one got around pretty quick. But, Tony; Tim's used to your ways." Abby tried to defend him against his own recriminations.

"Doesn't make 'em right. And he's not as immune as he puts out. Matter of fact; he's pretty upset about it. That cd scared the hell out of him; and after being attacked just before that; well, it was just inexcusable. Not to mention; probably the reason his body shut down on him when no one was there to take care of him!" Tony continued verbally beating up on himself.

"Tony, how do you know how he felt?" Abby asked in concern.

"A little birdie told me." was the only answer the man would give.

"Tony!" Abby obviously wouldn't stop until she got the truth.

"Abby, I can't tell you. Gibbs swore me to secrecy." Tony explained.

"Gibbs told you? How would he know?"

"No, Gibbs didn't tell me." Tony's tone was exasperated.

"Tony! I pinkie swear I won't tell anyone; but you're not making sense and I really need to know what's going on, here!" Abby exlaimed.

"Doesn't matter, Abby. I made Gibbs a promise. I don't break my promises. Especially to Gibbs." Tony stated emphatically.

"Fine!" the goth gave in.

"Abby; the bottom line here; is Probie. We all need to get over ourselves and stop treating him like crap just because he sits back and takes it. There's a sensitive person under that 'nothing bothers me' exterior. He only acts tough because he thinks he's supposed to; for me; for Gibbs; even for you."

"Wow!. Tony; we have to fix our messes with him."

This big brother and little sister had mended their small rift. The harder repairs were ahead for both of them and undoubtedly; would take much more work.

"Yeah, Abby. Lots of fence mending to be done around here. I for one; am just thankful we'll get the chance." Tony admitted; getting to his feet; wanting her to get some sleep.

"Me, too." Abby agreed as she hugged him; before settling down for the night.

_Thanks, Boss_. Tony thought; _It was nice to have this chance to listen and be heard; for Tim's sake._


	2. Abby and Sara

Abby thought long and hard about everything that she'd been handed in the last 48 hours. Even more than that; she thought as far back as her on-again - off-again relationship with Tim. She'd done nothing but think since she woke up this morning. Finding Tony already awake and in the shower; breakfast fixings laid out; good ole milk and cereal; Abby had thought back to their conversation the night before. When Tony had admitted that Abby had been treating Tim like crap and no one dared tell her because Gibbs would tear them a new one if they made her cry; it had opened her eyes.

Tony's cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at the caller id to see if it was the team; possibly about Tim. Sure enough, it was Ziva. Snatching the phone up, she answered. it.

"Ziva!"

"Abby! Why do you have Tony's cell?"

"He brought me back here last night. We needed to talk and he didn't want to leave me alone or sleep near my coffin." Abby answered quickly. "Is it Timmmy? Is something wrong?" her voice grew shrill.

"Abby!" Tony's commanding voice startled her. Almost on autmation she turned and handed him his phone. "It's Ziva." she explained as she stood her ground; wanting to know what wsa going on.

"Ziva?" Tony asked. He waited silently; listening to whatever Ziva had to say.

"Okay. You go get Sara. Abby and I will meet you downstairs in the hospital lobby. And Ziva, we'll find out what's going on when we get there. If anything bad had happened, Gibbs would have called us already." Tony answered.

"Tony?" Abby asked when the call had been ended.

"Abby, let's go. We need to meet Ziva and Sara in the hospital before we go up and see Probie."

Sara had broken the news to the three of them when they'd met in the hospital lobby and found seating in a quiet corner. Tony had looked like his own heart had just stopped. Ziva looked absolutely horrified and Abby felt like she had just been sucker-punched again; physically; this time. And that had been before Sara had explained how Gibbs was sleeping in the chair just feet away from Tim's bed at the time when Sara sounded the alarm that saved Tim. To say the three of them were shocked; was a severe understatement. All three of them knew Gibbs well enough to know that Bossman was probably beside himself with fright; guilt and blame. And while they knew he'd be overcome with relief; they also knew he'd carry the negative ramifications of this near miss; alone and intense. All three of them silently hoped Ducky and Tim would be able to get Gibbs to drop this burden.

Gibbs had looked so profoundly shaken and exhausted; but no one could miss the absolute and deep relief he was feeling. He'd left to get sleep as soon as Ducky arrived to relieve him. After such a near fatal close call; neither of them would be letting Tim out of their sights for very long; at least for the first 24 hours. As he was leaving, Abby had walked out with him; hugging him and asking him if he was okay.

"Fine. Abby." had been the exhausted and less than stellar answer.

"Gibbs!" Abby had been put out.

"Abby, we'll talk later." Gibbs had told her. The look in those gorgous blue eyes had been more than exhaustion. There had been something unhappy there, too. He was unhappy with her. She could feel it and see it.

"You're upset with me." she'd accused.

"Abby! We will talk later. But, seriously; I am not the person you need to talk to. And no; you may not talk to him about anything serious until at least tomorrow afternoon! I mean it!" Gibbs had ordered. "Now; I'll see you later, I'm going home to get some sleep."

"Gibbs, are you okay to drive? Do you want me to drive you?" Abby had asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. honest." he'd answered.

"Well, what am I supposed to do until tonight?" she whined; not really wanting Gibbs to answer.

"Abby!" Gibbs had answered; and in obvous exhausted exasperation. He'd let out a hugh sigh and then gave her an actual idea. "Why don't you do something for McGee? Go figure out how to patch things up with his sister! Think you can handle that?" Gibbs had thrown it out there as a challenge.

Abby had heard the hope underneath the tone Gibbs had asked the question in. Bossman wanted all of his surrogate kids to make peace. He'd damn near just lost one of them and he didn't need them; none of them needed; to be acting this way.

"Thanks, Gibbs! I'll do that!"

"Later, Abby." he'd left it at that before disappearing to his car.

So, Abby had taken herself back up to Tim's room and waited. As Ziva went in to take Tony's place watching over Tim; even though Ducky had refused to leave his post at Tim's bed; Tony and Sara came out. Both of them were leaning on each other; both looking as shell -shocked as Abby still felt. Abby had walked over to Tony; hoisting his arm over her shoulder and walked with them out to the parking trip had been a silent one. The silence strained with the strange mixture of relief; gratitude; joy; anger; bitterness and regret; all of it making it almost tough to breathe. But; once they got outside; right before they'd split; Abby had bit the bullet and opened her mouth; for Tim's sake; for Gibbs' sake; and for her own and Sara's.

"Sara."

"Abby, not now!" Tony had admonished her.

"No!, Tony, it has to be now! Didn't we all just learn that painful lesson? Do we have to wait for something worse to happen?" Abby had demanded.

"Abby, what is it you want?" Sara had asked tiredly.

"Just to talk."

"All right. But, Tony's right. Not now. Can we do lunch?" Sara had asked.

"Lunch! Yes! We can do lunch!" Abby had answered with such genuine pleasure and excitement that was suddenly contagious.

Smiling; Sara had told her; "Why don't you meet me here at 12? We can check on Tim and then we can talk."

"Okay!" Abby had readily agreed. "Thank you." In her now restored normal bubbly way; Abbyhad left.

And now; several hours later; Abby was still reeling from the news; the close call and the possibility that her life with Timmy in it. And while she felt really bad for what Gibbs must be feeling right about now; Abby couldn't help but refocus her mind on the upcoming conversation with Sara and even the one she'd have to have with Tim after that. Extremely grateful to the ends of the earth; that she was getting a second chance; that she wasn't heading out to a funeral; she headed back to the hospital to meet with Sara; and talk things out with he. Abby couldn't help but hope things would work out.

Abby had stood at the door of Tim's room; not letting him see her; but rather; just letting herself see he was still okay; while Sara visited with him. As they headed back down to the cafeteria; Sara had been unnervingly quiet,

"You okay?" Abby asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah; I'm fine." Sara answered; as bad of a liar as her brother.

"Sara, everyone in the agency knows your brother can't lie very well; and it's obvious you carry the same gene!" Abby admitted with a touch of humor.

Sara smiled. "You're right. Tim never could lie very well. But, then again; he's never put much it to much practice. But, seriously, Abby; I'm just upset."

"Yeah, I got that. Sara; what's wrong? Is Tim okay?" Abby asked in genuine concern.

"Abby, he heard me screaming at you last night! He reminded me that I'm louder than I realize when I get going."

"Well, what did he say about it? "

"That's not important." Sara hedged; unwilling to tell Abby the answer to that.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Abby! The point is I didn't want him to be stressed about anything!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sara, is he upset? Is he stressing out about this?" Abby now demanded an answer.

"No; he said he's not upset about anything except being stuck here longer." Sara admitted.

"Then, I don't get what you're upset about." Abby admitted.

"Hearing for even a minute; that he'd heard what happened; made me hurt for whatever pain my big mouth might have caused him; especially while he already suffering so much. I'm just slow at getting over that possibility.

"Sara; everyone on this team; myself included; knows I had it comin'. Even I figured Tim wouldn't be mad at you about it. Tony's the one who was concerned about that. Not me." Abby offered.

Sara smiled at Abby's honesty. "Really? You mean it?"

"Oh, I mean it. Look Sara; I don't know what happened to me; I guess I just somehow along the way; learned to take advantage of Timmy's wonderful nature; the part of him that would do anything for anybody. I never, ever meant to hurt him; even when we broke up."

"Abby, why did you break up? He won't tell me."

"He wanted to get serious and I' wasn't ready for that. I'm still not."

"And you couldn't break it up with him without breaking his heart? Sara was confused. "I thought there were _'50 ways to leave your lover_' and not all of them were painful." Sara threw in.

"Ah, ha; never pictured you knowing about that song!" Abby laughed for a second; before she got serious. "Yeah; about that. No matter what you hear; when the other person's already invested their heart; there is no painless way to break it off." Abby sadly told Tim's sister.

Okay. I can understand that. So, what's with the rest of it then? Why do you treat him like a shelf decoration that only becomes human when you want him to or when he gets hurt?"

"Because I can be selfish and self-absorbed and stupid and cruel and I am so glad you finally called me on it; even if it did hurt like hell. I deserved it!" Abby allowed.

"No, Abby. You didn't. At least, not the way I went about it. While I'll admit I dont' regret what I said to you; I do regret the way I did it." Sara earnestly offered.

"Truce?" Abby asked with hope.

"Truce; on one condition, Abby." Sara conceded.

"Name it!" Abby answered; knowing what ever it took; it would be worth it to have this relationship fixed.

"You. can. not treat. him like that. ever. again. You will not break his heart again. You will not act like you love him more than as a friend; only to turn a cold shoulder to him again!" the measured steel tone left no doubt; Little Sister was not playin'.

"I promise, Sara; I won't treat him like that anymore. I'm not unaware anymore. I know what a treasure he is." Abby promised.

"Because if you do?" Sara's tone took an ominous edge to it. "I will have no qualms whatsoever; about letting Mom have a shot at you!"

Abby's mouth dropped. "You would do that?"

"I would and I will! And that, Abby Scuito; is a promise you can take to the bank! Don't even think of hurting Tim again! Do we understand each other?" Sara demanded; secretly pleased with herself for making Abby nervous.

"Yes. Sara. we understand each other. Isn't there some way we can be friends; especially for Tim's sake?" Abby pleaded.

"Yes, I actually like you; as long as you're treating my brother right."

"I'm so glad we've had this talk! Thank you, Sara."

"Thank you, Abby; for being adult to admit you screwed up. That means a lot to me. Tim won't know what hit him; the next time we go out and do something on the weekend; the three of us, huh?" Sara was getting excited about the idea.

"That'll be great."


	3. Tony and Tim

Tony couldn't adequately describe the feelings that ripped through him when he'd heard how damn close they had come to losing Tim last night. While the rest of his team was sleeping; Tim had been dying! Literally; right in front of them; well Gibbs, anyway. Poor Gibbs! Tony knew that Bossman felt an unbearable amount of guilt; since he'd been asleep only a few feet from Tim when his young life had almost ended tragically. He just hoped Gibbs would be able to find a way to clear himself of it; and soon. One thing; this heart-wrenching news had done; was confirm to Tony; the need to fix his relationship with his little brother; today.

It was most certainly; without question or doubt; the eye opener he never; ever wanted to experience again! No amount of teasing or fun at someone else's expense was worth never seeing them or hearing them; or having them in your life again. While he woudn't bother Tim about this for a while; he wouldn't let this day pass completely before he mended this fence. No more wasting time; letting things remain unsettled between them.

But, first; there was someone else Tony needed to talk to. Getting the man to find the time to talk to a visitor; not a family member or a patient; was difficult; but eventually; Tony had worn the nurse down all afternoon; in between his visits with Tim; and she'd gotten the Dr. to give Tony two minutes of his time. The Senior Field Agent's conscience had been plaguing him relentlessly since Tim's near death had been explained to him earlier this morning. Truth be told; his conscience had been tearing him apart since yesterday when he'd overheard Tim's honest revelation to Gibbs; since Tim's rush to the hospital even. But, what had really bothered Tony was Tim's complete break-down. He'd never; ever heard or seen Tim cry; except when Kate had been killed. He'd just about come out of the head in Tim's hospital room to try to comfort the younger man; when Gibbs had arrived and taken things in hand.

That conversation had been a revelation for Tony, too. Yeah. Probie never did stand up for himself very well. But, why did that bring out that 'sophmoric' tendency in himself that Kate always claimed to have hated? It had been a hellova halo twisting day; but Tony wasn't stupid or dense and he damn sure wasn't spiteful or inhuman. It was time to grow up; time to act as considerate and compassionate as the real Tony DiNozzo was; deep down; the side of him he normally only showed to little old ladies; who he always treated with respect and decency.

After talking to Dr. Short; letting the medical professional confirm for him and reassure him that his childish prank hadn't been any sort of catalyst to Tim's situation; Tony was finally able to take off that cloak of blame. He felt no relief in the emotional trauma his prank had given his little brother, though. No, that wouldn't come until he talked to the younger man. He would wait until after dinner. Tim needed his rest. Ziva was on watch duty right now; anyway; and Tony suspected their little Ninja had her own need to talk to Tim. She had worn her heart on her sleeve more in the last 48 hours; than the team had ever seen her do before. Even Tim had noticed; just a few short minutes after he'd woken up for the first time since he'd been rushed here!

But, then again; this was Probie; they were talking about. He never did miss when someone else was upset or not themselves. He was always the first one to offer his shoulder to cry on; his ear to bend; and any sort of help he could think of. That was just who he was. And in return; he'd gotten; ridicule; multiple doses of bothersome; nasty poison ivy; and endless hazing from his time on the team and from Tony.

Tony; in all his efforts to bulldoze Tim through tough times, mistakes, ignorance, phobias, and even the death of witnesses; innocent people and teammates; also had fallen into the comfortable place that overlooked; ignored; Tim's much more compassionate; softer soul than his own; which had been toughened up and hardened to almost steel. The Senior Field Agent/Big Brother now; almost too late; realized it was time to change the way he handled things. He only hoped Tim would give him the chance to make things right.

Dinner time in Tim's room; had the entire team stopping in to let him know they were still there for him; before quickly dispersing to the waiting room. The 'two visitor rule' needed to be respected unless they wanted to risk being banned from visiting at all; and none of them wanted that. Sara had poked her head in long enough for a quick brother/sister moment; before she'd needed to rush out; having a major exam to go study for. Looking at each of them pointedly; she'd been obviously declaring the promise of war if anything were to happen to her big brother while she was gone. Abby told Tony that she'd promised Gibbs she wouldn't talk to Tim about their situation until Tim was ready to do the talking.

Tony; however; wasn't prepared to wait. He'd probably have to go toe to toe with Gibbs over it; but, he was fairly certain; Bossman would understand. Sure enough; when Tony approached Gibbs; as the bossman had made it abundantly clear; they all had to do if they wanted anything from Tim outside of a normal cheering up; visit.; Gibbs had frowned but had given it some thought; and had searched Tony's eyes . Apparently; seeing something he understood; he'd nodded his approval.

"Don't stress him out. I don't care if you have to swallow every single drop of pride you own; do. not stress. him. out." Gibbs had commanded; quiet steel in his voice. Bossman hadn't been about to let anyone put Tim's recovery at risk.

"I promise, Gibbs. I won't risk his health. I just really need to do this; for both of us." Tony had explained; his heart on his sleeve and in his promise. A rare thing coming from Tony. Gibbs; obviously knew that; and respected it. But, still the boss didn't change his tune or his tone.

"Okay. I'm not going far and neither is Ducky. We'll both be right outside the door." Gibbs warning had been crystal clear. The knowledge that Bossman wasn't comfortable going any further than the other side of the door; had spoken volumes to Tony; about Gibbs' fear that Tim's heart would suffer another setback and that any conversation about relationship dynamics could be the catalyst for such a setback.

Now, alone with Tim; suddenly more nervous than he'd ever been since high school; Tony sat down.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Tim asked; concern etched in his face.

"Besides me being an ass and treating you like crap and not knowing how to apologise for it? Oh, Nothin'" Tony spit out on a speel.

"Wow. That's a pretty big nothing." Tim's voice was quiet; and Tony knew it was more than the kid being tired. "Tony, look. I know you've had time to think about everything. We both have. And I know you heard me break down and cry like a baby in here right before Sara reamed Abby out; down the hall. She forgot how loud she gets when she's pissed."

"Tim..."

"Relax, Tony. I'm pretty capable of putting my memory back together when I don't have a head injury. You were here with me when I fell asleep. And even without Gibbs' standing order that I not be left alone; you wouldn't have left me alone. But, when I woke up; I was alone. That means you were in my bathroom when I woke up. I just didn't give myself time to realize it before I stupidly fell apart." Tim explained.

"Probie, there is nothing wrong with being overwhelmed and needing to let it out." Tony tried to soothe his teammate.

"Do you?" Tim asked pointedly.

"Do I what?" Tony asked; trying to avoid the question.

"Tony, don't. You know exactly what I'm saying. You never 'let it out'; but you expect me to believe that it's okay for me to do it? Why? Because I'm not hard hearted like you want us to believe you are? I got news for you, Tony. I know you have a heart; a feeling heart; inside of you; and if you don't start letting people in; someone in; you're only hurting yourself. No, I take that back. You're also hurting those around you who care enough about you to notice things like this." Tim told him in complete seriousness. Surprisingly, his voice hadn't risen a notch in the whole time he'd been talking.

Tony DiNozzo was shocked into speechlessness.

"We're okay, Tony." Tim offered.

"How can we be okay? After everything I did; how I treated you?" Tony was seriously skeptical.

"Tony, I don't have the strength to hold a grudge right now. All I can do is hope things are handled better between us from here on."

"Thanks. TIm. But, that's not the same as your forgiveness."

"Tony. I forgive you. I always do. Just because I stay angry for a time; doesn't mean I don't forgive you."

"I really am sorry, man."

"I know, Tony. You forget; I know you're a good person; underneath all that frat boy crap you dish out. I believe Kate called it your "Sophmoric personality'."

"Speaking of Kate."

"Tony, don't. Please." Tim's voice sounded like it was beginning to break.

"I just wanted you to know that I realize how hard it was for you; being a newbie and all; with Pacci and Erin and Kate all getting killed in your first year. It had to be tough; and I was never there for you through most of it; and I'm sorry. Really, sorry." Tony admitted quietly.

"Tony, thank you. really, it means a lot to me. But, you're selling yourself short. You were there for me; when Kate died. We got through that rough patch together. At least I thought we did." Tim's voice was thinning out as he was beocming exhausted.

"We did, Probie. We did get each other through it. Hopefully, we helped Gibbs and Ducky, too. We both know we were at least able to help Abby." Tony admitted.

"Yeah." Tim whispered. "Thanks, Tony."

"No, Tim. Thank you." Tony answered back. "Go on, get some sleep, now."

"K." the drowsy man managed before letting sleep claim him.

Tony sat back; feeling much better having cleared the air between them. What's more; it had been done with more understanding and forgiveness; than Tony had ever thought possible. Sure; a lot of individual incidents hadn't been cleared up for themselves; but it had been obvious Tim didn't want to handle it like that; didn't have the energy or strength to dig into the fine points of their relationship like that. The important thing here was the two of them had cleared up what needed to be taken care of; mended thier broken relationship; hopefully; even improved it's dynamics from here. And the best part of it; Tim had fallen peacefully asleep; with no problem; with Tony sitting watch.

Big brother had done good.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs came back in. He looked uphappy; until he noticed Tim was sleeping peacefully; his heart monitor was normal and his older son was protectively sitting watch over little brother. Smiling, Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder and walked back out; leaving Tony to his self-appointed responsibility.

Oh, Yeah! Big Brother had definately done good!


	4. Ziva and Tim

Ziva David had just experienced more heart stopping fear in the last 48 hours; than she had ever had in a single month before in her entire life! While it was certainly true that she had not been on this team very long. She hadn't been the Liason between NCIS and Mosad for very long. At this point; it didn't matter. Tim McGee had been a friend from the 1st day she'd arrived. Even while the team was still reeling from the death of their teammate; Tim had not let that get in the way of his attitude toward her.

She'd seen that he was still grieving for Kate Todd. When she'd taken Kate's desk; Tim had bitten his tongue; said nothing to her; but she'd seen the pain in his eyes; seen him struggle with whether or not to say something to her. She'd also seen the way Gibbs had looked at him for a long silent minute; seemingly watching his struggle; although, she hadn't known what the boss had been thinking. When McGee had deliberately looked away from her and caught Gibbs' eyes; the young man had quickly looked away; back to his computer; to steadfastly not look either of their way again. Surprisingly, Gibbs had continued to look at McGee for another minute . Tony, too; had stopped what he was doing when Tim had first frozen in place at his desk and had fixedly watched the situation play out.

Having quietly gotten up from the desk; Ziva had walked half way to McGee's desk; caught a movement from Gibbs out of the corner of her eye; looked his way; to find him shaking his head at her; obviously not wanting her to get in the way of Tim's dealing with the painful sight of someone else at Kate's desk. As she had nodded her understanding; she'd seen him continue to watch McGee with something similar to compassion in his eyes; even though the young man never saw it. Turning to go back to her desk; she'd seen Tony's equally compassionate glance still directed McGee's way.

That had been a defining moment for Ziva; the moment when she realized this team cared about each other as people; that Gibbs cared about his agents as people. Tim McGee had continued to surprise her. His steadfast refusal to invade her private life was surprising and refreshing; considering his teammate's equally determined propensity to hound her about it. McGee was the happy; considerate; super polite; bumbling; geek who took a lot of crap from Tony; and even from Ziva; and never lost his manners with her.

When she and Tony had left Tim in the squad room yesterday; had it only been yesterday?; she'd been convinced McGee was okay. He had told her he was okay and Tim McGee; according to Gibbs; did not know how to lie. But, the simple truth was; Tim McGee had lied! And that lie had cost him dearly; cost all of them dearly. Ziva was at a loss as to how to deal with this. She did what she knew to do; she retreated into herself until she could figure out what to do or say to McGee.

And now, after she'd sat with the team while they waited to hear his prognosis; stood with Sara as part of his family; she found herself walking with them to McGee's room.

* * *

Brought up short by the closed door to his room; and the sight of McGee through the window in the door; Ziva felt the air sucked out of her lungs. He looked so frail and young and helpless and "Oh, My God!" Abby breathed out in horror; and she turned and bolted down the hall and out of sight. Ziva found herself angry at Abby's weakness in the face of McGee's suffering.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He's alive." Reminding the rest of them of that. he quietly opened the door and silently walked up to McGee's bed. Looking his agent over; Gibbs drew a chair up to the bed and began smoothing back Tim's hair out of his eyes; once again reminding Ziva of just how much this team cared about each other.

"We're here for you, Tim. You're not alone anymore." As Gibbs began talking to McGee; Ziva could see the patient actually seemed to relax even more into his slumber. "I know it hurts; son; but it'll get better. You just need to hang it there." Gibbs continued to soothe.

Tony and Ziva continued to watch from the door as Jenny entered the room and did her own cursory check on the young man. She whispered to Gibbs; who; without taking his eyes or his hands off his agent; nodded his head in silence.

As Jenny left; Tony came in and silently drew the other chair up to the other side of the bed; beckoning to Ziva; from the door; he stepped back to allow her to visit with Tim first. Not having anything to say; Ziva sat almost stone-like. Tim was her friend; the first one to accept her without judgement on the team; and their friendship was an anchor for her. Seeing him here; like this; shook Ziva more than she wanted to admit. Was this fear she was feeling? Finally; forcing her feelings aside; she; too reached out and ran her hands over his hair; touching his forehead; as if to make sure he knew she was there.

"You need to get better, McGee." she told him. Suddenly, she couldn't stay there any longer. Quickly, she got up and left the room; almost running to the nearest waiting room.

* * *

Here it was almost 24 hours later and while she helped watch over him to make sure his condition did not deteriorate from any medical allergic reaxtions; and in general; just being an active team member; Ziva continued to hold in her confusion and fear; knowing there would be a time and a place to sort them out; later.

Gibbs was attempting to talk McGee into waking up. "Come on, Tim; wake up; let us see that you're okay. We're all here for you."

Sure enough; as Tim's eyes flickered open; his body began to stiffen with agitation; not sure of what he was waking up to. Gibbs revved things up for him.

"McGee; it's okay. you're fine. We're here."

"B...B'ss?" the mumbled voice brought a smile to Gibbs' face. Ziva; along with the rest of the group standing back from the bed; all breathed in a sigh of relieve and finally allowed themselves to smile.

Gibbs moved closer to the young man; putting himself where Tim could only see him; Gibbs encouraged him to open his eyes.

"What happened?" McGee rasped out.

"You had a bad reaction to the dog attack, Tim." Gibbs kept it simple. "You're gonna be fine as long as you take things slow and easy."

"Where is every....body?" Tim asked quietly;

"Right behind me. Are you ready to see them?" Gibbs asked.

"Ducky?" Tim asked.

"Right here, Timothy." Ducky reassured the young man.

"Sara?" Tim asked.

Quickly, his sister stepped up to the bed; next to Gibbs. "Right here, Tim" she said quietly.

"Hey." Tim whispered.

Gibbs stepped back and gave his place over to Sara; continuing to step back; until he was sitting off to the side;

Sara leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek. "You scared me to death, Tim. No pun intended. You make sure you don't overdue yourself. Don't let any of these guys wear you out.! Now, that you're okay, I need to get back to class. You've got the rest of your team here; and they're not going anywhere. I'll be back after class. okay?"

"love you." Tim whispered.

"I love you, too." Sara replied; with tears in her eyes.

Jenny stepped up; "Sara, I'll drive you back. It's great to have you back with us Tim. You make sure you let yourself recover; don't rush anything; okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tim replied. "thank you."

As Jenny and Sara left; Tony urged Ziva to step up to the bed. She didn't fight him on it.

"McGee; I am relieved to see that you are okay."

"Thank you, Ziva. Are you okay?" Tim asked; concerned about her obviously seeing she looked very upset.

"You are recovering from the dog attack; the bad reaction to the cocaine in your system; and you are asking me if I am okay?" Ziva asked; typically confused by such abject curteousy shown her.

"Are you?" Tim pushed.

"Yes, McGee; I am fine. Tell me; how do you feel?"

"Sore; tired; but okay." Tim answered truthfully.

"That is to be expected, Timothy. I want you to let us know the minute you tire; you do need to stay rested before you can begin to recover." Ducky quietly admonished him from the other side of the bed.

"Ducky; I just need to see Tony. Abby." Tim pushed.

Ziva stepped back and backed herself up to the window; silently watching and waiting until the team was ready to leave. She knew Tim would go back to sleep soon. These interactions affected her; showing her what family really meant. They touched her. But, they also served to cause her pain; at the thought of losing any of her new team; especially the one laid up in the bed; as he'd tried the hardest to show her he cared about her; even though he hadn't known her long.

"Probie, I'm right here. I'll be here when you wake up again. You just get some sleep." Tony ordered.

"Hey, Tony."

"Hey, yourself, Probie; you do what we're tellin you; get some sleep; you here me?" Tony pushed.

"In a minute, Tony." Tim promised.

Abby stepped up to the bed; not wanting Tim to stress himself out.

"Tim, you go on; get some sleep. It's the only way you'll get better." Abby encouraged.

"Abby. are you okay?"

"I'm fine; just worried about you. Now, get some sleep." Bending over his bed; Abby kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

Ducky silently gestured for them all to go

Ziva had noted every interaction between Tim and the team; none of them seemed angry up betrayed that he'd lied to them and that it resulted in the desperate fight to save his life. Ziva didn't understand that. She couldn't comprehend it. But, she was very relieved that he was okay. Still this nagged at her. She sat lost in her thoughts; in the waiting room; not prepared to leave anytime soon.

"Ziva." Gibbs' quiet voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Gibbs." She responded almost automatically. Looking toward his voice; she found him standing in front of her with genuine concern on his face.

"I understand." Gibbs cryptically told her. "Come on- let's go get some coffee."

Silently, Ziva accompanied Gibbs to the cafeteria. Tony was already on his way back to Tim's room. "I do not understand, Gibbs; what is it you understand.?" Ziva asked him.

"I remember what I told you when Tim shot Benedict. And right now; you're thinking he betrayed that trust I showed in him about his honesty. You figure he lied to you when he told you he was fine, yesterday." Gibbs explained.

Ziva was shocked that Gibbs had nailed it; knew exactly what she was struglling with. Apparently, it showed on her face; because he offered her a small grin.

"Ziva, We don't know what was going through his mind at that time. None of us are sure; right now; if he was even coherent or lucid. His body was being attacked by drugs; and in shock from the dog attack. We won't know until he remembers things for himself. I can tell you; that if he told you he was fine; then it was either because he did feel fine; or he didn't want to bother you."

"in which case; it would mean his lie; even out of being polite; almost cost him his own life. How am I supposed to feel about that, Gibbs?" Ziva demanded.

"I can't tell you how to feel, Ziva. I can tell you; that I am too relieved that he's alive. Yes, I'm pissed at him; but he's in no condition to deal with whether or not he lied and the consequences of it."

"Right now; until he's completely out of danger; this discussion will have to wait. And I can't worry about it until he can talk about it. His recovery is more important. Whatever it takes to get him out of danger. Even if that means; we don't talk to him about this for a week, Ziva. Are you willing to have it all stuck in your head for that long? Or can you bring yourself to let it go until a later time?"

"Now, it is I who understand, Gibbs." Ziva said. "I thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on- I want Ducky to go home; get some sleep. You too. Take Sara home and bring her back with you tomorrow." Gibbs directed; back on task as Team Leader.

Ziva had managed to shake it from her mind; and concentrate on being there for McGee as the compassionate; caring teammate she was. And everything was going smoothly; right up until the time Sara McGee had ripped at Abby and Ziva had been ordered to get Ducky; and take the M.E.'s place at Tim's bedside. She could tell right away that the young man was upset.

"McGee do you wish to tell me what is wrong?" she'd asked him.

"I'm fine, Ziva." he'd too quickly answered her.

"McGee, do not lie to me; it is unnecessary and not appreciated. If you do not want to confide in me; that is fine; but do not lie about it." Ziva had exclaimed in a sudden burst of anger.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. You're right. It's just that I know you and Abby don't like each other and right now, I'm upset because I just heard Sara screaming at her." McGee had quietly admitted.

"You are forgiven, McGee. However; please do not lie to me any more. Abby and I are still getting used to each other. It does not mean I want anything bad to happen to her."

"I'm sorry, Ziva." Tim said again. His voice was fading and he was obviously exhausted. Ziva silently patted his arm; and sat watch over him while he allowed sleep to take him.

At 6:30 the next morning, Ziva was awakened. Gibbs called her and sounded so; off. By the end of that morning; after hearing what happened mere hours ago; Ziva; was once again; facing emtions that scared her almost as the close call they'd just had with McGee. She was reminded that time is short and precious. She vowed to talk to McGee when he is strong enough and out of danger; before she looses the opportunity to understand her friend.

Knowing that the rest of the team had a lot to talk to him about; Ziva bid her time. Patiently waiting; even while taking her shift as watchman over McGee; she held her tongue on her own thoughts and feelings; questions and comments; and waited. At the end of the 1st day; even Tim had spent most of it sleeping; everyone remained on edge; fearful of a repeat situation during the night.

Gibbs had relieved their unspoken fears when he arrived for the nightshift; fully awake and loaded down with coffee. As Ziva got up from her seat by Tim's bed; grateful that the young man was already asleep; gaining ground on his recovery; Gibbs stopped her in her tracks; with a hand on her arm. As she looked up at him; he said quietly:

"Ziva, just thought you'ld like to know. I was right; He doesn't remember anything that happened between the time I asked him if he was okay; before you and Tony asked him; and waking up in the e.r." he informed her.

"Thank you." she answered.

Gibbs nodded at her in acceptance of her thanks. and she'd left; headed home for the night.

By noon the next day; McGee was cleared to go home. Ziva still needed to talk to him. He was leaving this afternoon. Gibbs was taking him to his house; unwilling to let him be alone just yet; despite Dr. Short's promise that he would be okay alone and the risk of a reacurrence of that near fatal situatiion was slim to none. The team was still taking turns sitting with McGee; unwilling to leave him alone themselves. Ziva; bit the bullet; when it was her turn; just a couple of hours before he was due to leave the hosptial.

"Hey, Ziva." Tim greeted her.

"McGee, how are you?" she asked him.

"Fine, Ziva; what about you?"

"I am fine, McGee."

Ziva; can i ask you something?" he asked.

"Certainly."

"What did I do between the time Gibbs asked me if I was okay; and when you and Tony left the squad room?" Tim's voice was serious and shaky.

"Why would you ask?"

"Ziva, now who's not acting right? Just tell me what it is I did that has you so upset." Tim demanded quietly.

"Why would you say it has me upset?" Ziva was concerned.

"Ziva; I heard what Gibbs said to you the other night. Why else would he go out on a limb to reassure you I had a memory problem for part of the day of the dog attack?"

"You are right. And since you are recovered and out of danger; on your way home; Gibbs should not want to shoot me for talking to you about it now. On the day of the attack; Tony and I asked you if you were okay; after Gibbs had done so already. However, Gibbs had gone up to the Director's office and you were not looking so well; 15 minutes later.

"Ziva, what did I do?"

"You lied to me. McGee. You lied to Tony. And this lie almost cost you your life and yes; I am; I have been very angry about this since it happened." Ziva exclaimed; glad to suddenly have it out in the open between them.

"Oh, Ziva! I have no idea why I would have done that!" Tim was getting upset. He valued her friendshp; growing as it was; and wouldn't want to ruin it.

"Gibbs has suggested that it was because you did not want to 'bother' us." Ziva said; anger obvious in her voice.

The devastated look on his face; washed away all of her anger; almost instantly. It was in that moment that Zva was reminded that Tim McGee did not lie on purpose; he'd been sick at the time; injured; drugged; disorientated and not himself. She was beginning to feel like a terrible person; one worthy of whatever rath Gibbs would bring down on her for taking this conversation to a place where McGee had gotten so upset.

"McGee. Tim. I am sorry. Please, calm down. I understand you were not yourself that day. And, I should not have allowed this to bother me. I most definately should not have made an issue of it with you. Please, forgive me." Ziva implored him.

Tim relaxed. "Ziva, of course I forgive you. And I am sorry I gave you reason to be upset with me."

"And I am sorry for my aloofness. I have been in fear of losing you. It shocked me into not knowing what to say or do around you."

"Ziva, I understand. With all the losses you've suffered; well; what you've shared of them; anyway; and your background. You always talk about this being normal for you. But, I can see that you still feel similar things that we do when stuff like this happens."

"So, everything is okay with us, McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Ziva; everything is fine with us." Tim smiled as he reassured her.

"I am thankful that we did not have to attend your funeral." Ziva told him in her typical 'matter-of-fact'way.

"Me, too, Ziva. But something's still bothering you, isnt it? Tim astutely asked her.

"Only that Gibbs will want to shoot me on sight when he hears that I pushed you into getting upset." Ziva admitted.

"I won't tell him if you won't. It'll be our little secret." Tim promised her with a wink and a smile.

"Thank you. Have you talked to Abby?" Ziva asked.

"No. I don't plan on it yet; either; at least for a couple more days." Tim answered.

"Why?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Because, Ziva; I need to do what Gibbs told me to do; start looking out for myself first and what I need. And right now; I need to get out of here and get on my feet again. Then, I'll talk to her."

"Is there anything you want me to tell her?" Ziva offered.

"Thank you, Ziva. If she asks; you could tell her what I just told you; if you don't mind."

"Okay. If she asks or if I hear her mention that she has not heard from you; I will tell her."

"Thanks." Tim smiled so sweetly at her; Ziva felt led to lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

Ziva was greatly relieved to have resolved this issue. McGee was one friend she would hate to lose.

It was good to know that their friendship was once again on solid ground.


	5. Abby and Gibbs

Abby was beyond frustrated. Tim had been out of the hospital for 2 days now and he still hadn't asked to talk to her. Gibbs had given his word that Tim was okay. He said he was staying rested in between building both his strength and endurance back up. Abby was relieved to hear that Gibbs still refused to leave Tim alone for any length of time. Apparently, bossman had set up arrangements for someone to check on him periodically during the day. Sara helped fill in a lot of that time; having been issued Gibbs' open door invitation.

On day three of Tim's first week out of the hospital, Abby approached Gibbs when he came to her lab. There was no current case, so he'd just come to check on her. Abby was distant these days; but then again, so was Gibbs. Neither one had broached what was becoming a widening gap between them. Frankly, it was a wonder Abby even found him coming down here when there was no forensics to check on. But; she was still his surrogate daughter; and he wouldn't turn his back on her; no matter what she'd done or how pissed he was at her. She knew that and she hung on to that. But, finally she reached the point where she couldn't stand the silence from Tim or the strained small talk between herself and Gibbs; anymore.

"Gibbs! PLEASE, talk to me!" She cried.

Stopping in his tracks; as he'd been heading out of her lab; Gibbs took a deep breath; reached out and closed the door to her lab and locked it. Coming back to her; he pulled out her desk chair and pointed her to it. As he perched himself on the edge of the table closest to her desk; he looked at her and calmly reassured her:

"I'm listening."

"Timmy won't talk to me. You won't talk to me. You're both still angry with me and I can't even talk to either one of you about it!" she exlaimed in utter frustration.

"Abby. I can't make Tim talk to you. And even if I could; I wouldn't." Gibbs calmly told her.

"What? Why not?" Abby was beside herself with outrage.

"Abby, Tim's doing what I told him to do. He's looking out for himself right now. He's been through hell. His body's been through hell. He needs to focus on his total recovery; and that includes more than just his body. We both know that." Gibbs patiently explained.

"Ok. I get that. But, what about you? Why won't you talk to me? You always talk to me. You never stay this angry at me. I'm your favorite remember?"

"Doesn't give you the right to treat anyone else like they don't matter." Gibbs reprimanded with steel seeping into his tone.

"I know, Gibbs. I know. And I really am sorry. But, I can't tell Timmy that if he won't talk to me." Abby tried to explain.

"I can't do anything bout that, Abby. He'll talk to you when _he's_ ready."

"I'm beginning to think that''ll never happen." Abby complained.

"You think this has robbed him of his compassion; his innate ability to forgive? We both know Tim's one of the most forgiving people we know. You're selling him short. And you know it."

Abby looked shocked.

"Don't look so surprised, Abby. Almost losing him the way we did has changed some of my focus. Deal with it. Every one of you are a part of this team; this family. Important."

"Ok. I get that. But, I still don't get what you're so angry with me about."

"Abby, you do realize I know what Sara said to you?"

"Tim tell you ? He heard her; you know." Abby told him.

"What? No, I had no idea he'd heard it."

"Sara told me. He admitted it; although she refused to tell me what he said exactly; only that he wasn't mad at her for it."

"That's good. Those two need each other. But, no; I heard it first hand; I was there; out in the hall."

"I did what you suggested and had lunch with her. I told her she was right. We talked; smoothed things out and both agreed to be there for Timmy. And as soon as he lets me back in; I wll be."

"Exactly."

"You lost me."

"Abby, You told her she was right. All those ugly accusations she threw at you and you agreed with them; didn't argue with anything she said. I find out you knew you'd broken his heart and yet you deliberately help Tony twist the knife about him not dating. And you wonder why I'm pissed about it? It's a wonder he's still here! Since when is trifling with a person's heart funny, Abby?"

"It's not, Gibbs. Except..."

"What it's not; is acceptable, Abby! And while we're having this little discussion; let's talk about why you treated Tim like a criminal for shooting the dog in self defense!

"Gibbs, the dog was defenseless!"

"Abby, where the hell have you been for the last week? Did the ordeal Tim just went through _look _like that dog was defenseless? By the way; you will reimburse Tim for the jacket."

"Gibbs! I was gathering evidence!" Abby protested

"Abby, you were being spiteful. You could have damn well gotten that evidence without ruining his jacket; and we all know it."

"Gibbs!"

"You would rather have a letter of reprimand on your record?" he asked her angrily.

"What for?" Abby demanded back; just as angry.

"Willful destruction of a co-worker's property!" Gibbs snapped; not appreciating her attitude.

"Fine, I'll pay him for the jacket." she huffed.

"Doesn't sound like you're serious about wanting to be let back in with him, Abby. Sounds to me like you're just pissed at being left out."

Tears filled her eyes at Gibbs biting supposition. "How could you say that?" she whispered.

"Just callin it like I see it, Abby. If you really want to be his friend; I would think you would have already repayed him for the jacket; not putting up a fight over doing it."

"That's different. I was doing my job; I shouldn't have to pay for that."

"It's not open for discussion. The bottom line here, Abby; is that you treated Tim like he didn't matter as a person. That needs to change; drastically and fast. Wrap your mind around that before you even think of sitting down to talk to him"

"Okay." Abby conceded.

"I mean it, Abby. If you bring any of this crap back at him; as his fault; there will be consequences you won't like."

"Gibbs!"

"Abby, he's nobody's doormat anymore. That's one thing this ordeal has broken him from. He's not afraid to tell you what exactly's on his mind. If those consequences are something you're prepared for, fine."

"What about us, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"What about us, Abby?"

"Are we good?"

"I'm extremely disappointed in you; but I still love you. As long as you remember; they're all equally important as people; we won't have a problem. We can clear this slate and go on. But, you have been warned. This better not happen again."

"It won't. I promise." Abby declared.

As they hugged each other; peace was restored.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief at the restored relationship; less sturdy than it had been before; but restored nonethless.


	6. Tim and Gibbs Part I

Ducky was frustrated. Timothy had been out of the hospital for 3 days now and while the young man's body was recovering well enough; it was obvious his mind was stuck in a place that wasn't exactly conducive to happiness or complete recovery. The worst part about it; was Timothy's reluctance to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him; despite both Jethro and his own attempts to drawn him out.

Jethro arrived home for lunch as Ducky was heading back to the office. His late morning stop to check on Timothy had gone uneventfully. The M.E. was unhappy with the state of the young man's mood; withdrawn; as it had been for the past 2 days; continued to concern him.

"Duck, how is he?" Jethro asked as he came into the kitchen carrying sub sandwiches for lunch.

"Jethro, I am deeply concerned about his state of mind. He is still withdrawn. Has he spoken to you about what's on his mind at all?" the M.E. asked.

"No, Duck, he hasn't. But, he will; when he's ready. I have a fairly good idea though."

"Abigail." Ducky surmised for the both of them.

"Yeah, Duck. I'm pretty sure he's tied up in knots between his forgiving nature and his unwillingness to go through this again. "

"Well, I certainly hope you can get him to open up to you, Jethro. Goodness knows; he certainly needs to unburden himself."

"Duck, I haven't pushed him to talk to me. Maybe, I should have before now. But, I will talk to him, today."

"I hope it goes well, Jethro. You'll find Timothy in your guest room, I do believe. I'm off to the office." Ducky stated as he left.

Gibbs headed upstairs; in search of his agent. Sure enough; Tim was quietly sitting on the bed; lost in space.

"Hey." Gibbs broke into his thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Boss." Tim replied quietly.

"Lunch is here." Gibbs turned and headed back to the kitchen.

When Tim arrived at the kitchen table a few minutes later; Gibbs already had lunch laid out. As they ate; Tim began to get uncomfortable in Gibbs' presence. Putting his food down; he placed his hands around his glass of water and stared at it for a long silent minute.

"Talk to me." Gibbs encouraged.

"I'm not sure I can." Tim readily admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because, Boss; what I'm thinking will probably change your opinon of me; maybe even enough you won't want me on the team anymore."

"And that possibility has tied you up in knots; has you thinking you can't talk to me?" Gibbs asked with quiet understanding.

"Yeah." Tim admitted with remorse in his voice.

"Nothin to be sorry aboutl You can't help how you feel bout something. But, you could give me a little more credit than that."

"It's not about not trusting your reaction. It's about me being different; not the same person you wanted on your team almost three years ago." Tim explained.

"Why don't you just tell me what this is about and we'll take it from there."

"Okay. It's about Abby."

"I'm not surprised. Go on."

"Boss, before you brought me onto this team; I fell in love with her. But, I guess everyone knows that already."

"No, No, Tim; everyone knows you dated; had a relationship; and still care a great deal about her. Everyone knows you both still care about each other a lot. You being in love with her? It would be a surprise; you being you; if you hadn't been."

"I suppose you're right. But, the problem here, is; I don't think I can work with her anymore. I've tried to picture it in my head; a dozen different ways; and I just don't see it working out without problems.

"You're asking me to chose between the two of you." Bossman's voice was almost deceptively calm.

"What? No! I would never do that! No, I'm gonna request a transfer; maybe the Cybercrime Unit; or if I have to; back to Norfolk." Tim explained.

"That what you want?"

"No. What I want is to stay here; on your team. But; I'm honest enough with myself to know I'm not up to this challenge, Boss."

"Apparently, I have more faith in you; than you have in yourself. I know you can handle it."

"No offense, Boss. But your Marine Tough training will only make it worse for me. Forcing me to deal with her everyday won't solve the problem. It'll only keep me a nervous wreck." Tim ashamedly admitted.

"Do you trust me?" Gibbs asked quietly; in complete seriousness.

"Yes."

"One month. You stick it out for one month. If you still feel like you can't work around her; you let me know; we'll talk about what's going on and we'll fix it."

"Thanks, Boss! But, this isn't like you. Why would you do this for me? I mean outside of not wanting to have to train a new Probie?"

_*smack*_

"Thanks, Boss. What was that for?"

"Asking dumb questions, McGee! We're family."

"Thanks for the reminder, Boss."

"Tim. I wanna apologise for the way I handled things for you with the dog attack." Gibbs changed the subject. "I messed up, Tim; I didn't follow Ducky's instructions; make sure someone stayed with you; and it almost cost you your life." Gibbs vented his anger at himself.

"No, Boss. I didn't listen to Ducky's instructions and I let Tony and Ziva leave. I almost cost me my life. No one is to blame here but me." Tim protested.

"For the record, Tim; you weren't lucid enough; with what your body was experiencing at the time. But, let's just cut to the chase. We all realize the magnitude of our mistake and we all regret it."

"Boss, I don't hold anyone else responsible and it's not going to help the team if anyone else does either. I want to move on from here. Please."

"Okay. So; you and I? We're okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Boss. We're okay." Tim smiled; relieved to be able to talk to Gibbs about anything and to still have his job; what's more; to be wanted for the job!

Oh, yeah! Things were good!


	7. Ducky

Ducky returned to work with a heavy heart. Timothy had been home from the hospital for 3 days now and steadily working on reaching a full recovery; especially, since Jethro was adamant that the young man take things even slower than the Doctor said was necessary. However, with the injured agent seemingly withdrawn and obviously upset about something; Ducky. couldn't help but be concerned about him.

It was bad enough the team had ignored the M.E.'s medical diagnosis and warning in regard to the young man; resulting in his collapse and other dire consequences. But, to now have the young man begin to show signs of emotional stress and possibly set back his own recovery; was not sitting well with Ducky at all. He sincerely hoped Jethro would be able to get the young man to open up.

Late in the afternoon; when the Autopsy phone rang; Ducky; not working on an autopsy; but still lost in thought; answered it without checking the id.

"Autopsy." Ducky's distracted voice earned him a question of concern.

"Duck? You all right?" Jethro's voice surprised him back into the here and now.

"Oh, yes, Jethro, I'm fine. How's Timothy? Have you managed to get him to open up?" Ducky asked with hope abiding in his tone.

"Yeah. Duck. I got him to let me in. You busy tonight? Kinda want the team to have dinner together; spend some time outside of work." Gibbs requested.

"Certainly, Jethro; I would love to be there. Why don't we have it at my house? I have much more room." Ducky offered.

"Great, Duck. Thanks. What time?"

"7?"

"7 is fine, Ducky. And thank you. Think you can spread the word for me?" Jethro asked.

"Certainly, Jethro. I would be happy to." Ducky gushed.

"Okay, See you at 6:30." Gibbs warned.

"Somehow; I would be surprised if you did not arrive that early. Very well, see you at 6:30."

"Ducky. I meant the team will see you at 6:30. When you spread the word; tell them that. Little pow-wow before dinner, if you know what I mean." Gibbs explained with a chuckle.

"Oh. OH! Certainly, Jethro. See you then." Ducky ended the call; and immediately called an outrageously large take out order in.

6:30 PM found the team assembled at Ducky's for conversation and dinner. Dinner had already been spread out in his dinning room. Since, Gibbs had wanted them to talk; they were all uncomfotably silent, waiting for the shoes to start dropping. Assembled in Ducky's living room; they looked like an extremely somber goup, indeed.

"Ducky, this little pow-wow was assembled at Tim's request; so, I'll let him explain it. And yes; it is unusual and not anything like how things are usually done on this team; but; it's like I've already said. When you come this close to losing someone; like we almost did; it changes your priorities and methods." Gibbs offered.

"Ducky. I wanted everyone to have a chance to say whatever was on their minds; specifically, to you; our chief physician; about what happened and why and all of that. I'll be honest; none of them knew this was part of being requested to dinner, tonight; so, if they're angry; rest assurred it's at being put on the spot. But, I couldn't help myself. You and Gibbs presented me with the opportunity; so I talked Gibbs into letting me use it. Mainly because I have something I need to say to you. To all of you.

"I am sorry, I didn't take better notice of how I was feeling that day. I'm sorry I didn't come back and see you; Ducky when I should have. I meant you no disrespect. The team was put through hell because of me; and I am sorry." Tim's apology didnt surprise them. Hearing that he'd had a hand in arranging this dinner did surprise all of them; except Gibbs.

Bossman took a minute to watch each of them react to the whole ball of wax they'd just been handed. As he had expected; shock was the ruling look of the moment. As the brains before him began processing where the ring leader's own brain was at in this scheme; Gibbs could almost hear a half dozen gears begin to grind and churn. He was thankful he saw no smoke.

Ducky smiled in appreciation. After everything this young man had just come through and was still recovering from; and even whatever had been so heavily on his mind; he still took the time to be so concerned about Ducky; that he made sure the rest of the team stopped to think of the M.E. too. Timothy McGee had just risen up a notch in Ducky's book of impressionable people he respected.

"Thank you, Timothy. However, no apology is necessary, young man. You weren't exactly thinking straight; as I'm sure we've all told you by now. Nonetheless; your sentiments are most appreciated; by us all; I'm sure.

"Uh, hmm. Yeah, Ducky, But, Probie's right." Tony said. "I am sorry I didn't stick around and keep an eye on him. I should have tabled the case work until Gibbs came back from the Director's office. I didn't mean to disregard your medical orders about him."

"Anthony; I know you did not deliberately ignore his condition. I don't believe any of you did or ever would I appreciate your apology, young man. But, it is not me you need to be handing your sentiments out to; but, rather, Timothy, himself."

"Probie, Ducky's right, too. We can't hold you completely responsible; not even sure if we can hold you responsible at all; so; let's just accept that it was a royal mess; almost did not come out well; but now that it has; let's just appreciate it and each other better; and move on. Whatta ya say?" Tony asked.

At the heads nodding in agreement; Tim smiled and answered "Thanks, Tony; everyone."

"At the same time, Duck;" Gibbs surprised everyone with his words. "I know we're all sorry we didn't listen more closely to your warning. And Tim; I know we all regret that it became such a life and death situation for you. With that being said; and if no one has anything else to add; then I agree with Tony. Let's move on with gratitude and experience; enough not to let it happen to any of us in the future."

As they got up from their seats; Abby and Ziva each gave Ducky and Tim a hug and a whispered apology. Gibbs and Tony; both shook hands with the M.E. and everyone went in to dinner. As individuals; everyone of the silently sent up words of thanks for Tim's gentle manovering of the situation. More than simply being happy he was still with them; they were all happy; his gentle; always thinking of the other person; side of him was still a part of who he is.

Ducky looked upon each one of his surrogate family members with pride in who they were and hope for their future as individuals and as a team; grateful for each one of them


	8. Tim and Gibbs Part II

Tim McGee was worn out. He'd worked on his strength building and endurance exercises for the day; and had already had a good lunch and even a quick afternoon nap. None of that seemed to make a difference. He was exhausted. Feeling this tired without any obvious cause; stressed him out; causing him to pour most of his energy into trying to figure out why he was tired. It had become a vicious circle. This circle was entering in it's 3rd day.

In the week since he'd been released from the hospital; Tim had taken his time to work out his own recovery; based on the advice of both Gibbs and Ducky. Basically; he'd taken both their advice and mixed it together in a way that worked for him; without overworking him. But, this onset of exhaustion that didn't seem to be easing up; was seriously beginning to affect his recovery all the way around.

He'd done a bang up job of keeping this from Gibbs; making sure he napped closer and closer to the time he'd be getting home; as well as;working on disguising it in his voice. Bossman still insisted he stay with him; since he wasn't back to work yet; which meant he'd be alone all day long and not yet 100% capable. Although Sara routinely had lunch with during the week; and would call him after dinner; and one of Gibbs' neighbors checking on him in rotation; as well as a daily call from Ducky; Tim was otherwise left to his own. Not wanting to unload any more fallout from this whole nightmare onto Gibbs' shoulders; Tim was determined to continue to keep it from the boss.

During the day, Tim's mind would think back to the dinner at Ducky's; 3 nights ago. It still sat there; in the front of his mind; like a huge roadblock he couldn't find a way around.

_As Abby approached him; apparently with the intention of giving him the same hug and apology she'd just given Ducky; Tim found himself quickly looking to Gibbs for guidance; unsure how to handle something he didn't feel ready for; but didn't feel right refusing either. Gibbs; knowing Tim was trying to do the right thing by him and Abby; while trying to not go outside his emotional comfort zone; nodded encouragingly at him; rallying him to his inner strength to handle such a closely personal gesture from Abby; as well as the words; he knew she would not leave his space without expressing._

Although Gibbs had shown faith in his ability to handle that situation; despite his own self-doubt; it hadn't gone as well or as simple as it had looked. While it was true; Abby had said "I'm so sorry, Timmy." and wisely left it at that; it had been the look in her eyes; haunted and miserable; that it ate at him anytime he closed his eyes; kept him awake at night now.

Gibbs was; determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering McGee. The young man had been struggling with something since the night of the team dinner at Ducky's. Even though, he wouldn't talk to him about it; the fact that his agent was putting tremendous effort into hiding the effects of his problem; from Gibbs; bothered the boss a hellofa lot. All through the quiet dinner; tonight, Gibbs glanced at Tim' just long enough to see the lines of exhaustion that were suddenly more apparent; now that Gibbs wasn't rushed or trying not to intrude on the young man's right to handle things in his own way.

Finally, after dinner; instead of retreating to his basement to work on his boat; as he had been doing out of respect for Tim's need for solitude and his own need to work things out; Gibbs quietly urged Tim to join him in the living room. Once they were settled comfortably; Gibbs dug in with both heels.

"Tim, I need you to tell me what's going on with you. You're not sleeping well; you're exhausted. Something's eatin at you and I want to help. Is it Abby? Is it because you haven't forced yourself to talk to her yet?"

"Yes and not exactly." Tim answered both questions respectively; too wrung out to even put up a fight about Gibbs digging into this.

"I'm listening." Gibbs offered.

"It was the look in her eyes at Ducky's, Boss. I can't get it outta my head."

"Talk me through what it is about it that bothers you."

"She's so unhappy; so not herself; and I did that." Tim explained in a guilt ridden voice.

"No. No, Tim; you didn't. Abby's working through her mistakes and her own issues and no matter what your history is with her; her issues are not your fault." Gibbs answered; profoundly relieved that Tim's emotional struggles weren't anything more than the scope of his own ability to help the young man.

"But, I..." Tim struggled.

"You what?"

"I don't want to be responsible for hurting her more."

"What did I tell you while you were still in the hospital? You are only responsible for you. If what you need or don't need from Abby; hurts Abby; then Abby will have to find a way to deal with that. Tim, I'm not a shrink. But, I do know that if you keep letting your overbiding concern for everyone else around you; supercede your concern for yourself; not only will you compromise your physical recovery; but you'll wind up in the psych ward. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit back and watch that happen!" Gibbs ordered quietly yet firmly.

"Sorry. I know, Boss. I'm not trying to but..."

"But, old habits are hard to break, I get that. Do it anyway! Stop worrying about anybody else except you!"

"I'll try, Boss." Tim promised.

"There's no 'try' to it, McGee! Just do it. I have faith in you. I know you can do it." Gibbs pushed.

"That's kinda the problem, Boss." Tim admitted quietly.

"Why?"

"It leaves me in constant fear that I'm letting you down; disappointing you. Like not being ready to talk to her yet." Tim honestly explained.

"Yeah. I can see where that would be real heavy burden to carry." Gibbs acknowledged quietly.

Tim nodded silently.

"So, stop carrying it!" Gibbs told him in a louder voice.

"Boss?" Tim was confused.

"McGee; I never asked you to worry about letting me down; I don't worry about you letting me down. Why the hell should you? Just be youuself and do your job to the best of your ability and we won't have a problem. I thought you knew that by now?"

"It's hard to stop trying something like that. Especially when I don't think ..." Tim started; but couldn't finish.

"Out with it. You don't think what?" Gibbs asked with compassion.

"Boss, I don't think I can even be friends with Abby anymore. It just hurts too damn much to even be around her." Tim admitted with a compustionable mix of emotions in his eyes.

"This isn't normally something I even care to discuss, McGee; but I'll make the exception; this time; because this is a pretty big decision and not one I would ever expect to hear from you. What is it that being around her affects you like that.?"

"It just replays everything that happened between us; it never goes away. It's like one of Tony's stupid movies stuck in replay in my head."

"Time. You need to give this situation time to work itself out. That won't happen until you take control of the whole thing; first; talk to her; get that out of the way."

"Yeah. I think you're right."

"I know you can do this. You know you can do this. The hard part is gonna be doing it in a way that puts what you need or want above anything else."

"Boss, can I ask you..."

"Ask."

"Will you be here."

"When?"

"While I talk to her?"

"You want me here, while you talk to Abby?"

"Please?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not sure."

"Makes sense."

"Boss, I don't know if I'm afraid I won't be able to do this without going back to caving in to doing things her way or ..."

"Hurting her too much; like you've been driving yourself crazy worrying about ." Gibbs finished for him.

"Yeah." Tim admitted; with a sigh; profoundly grateful to be able to get this off his chest and out of his mind.

"Give yourself tonight and tomorrow to catch up on your sleep; I'll tell her you're ready to talk to her day after tomorrow. And Yes, I will referee; only if it becomes necessary." Gibbs promised.

"Thanks, Boss. For everything.

_smack_

"Thanks. I know. Stop trying to keep things from you.

_Smack_

"Boss?"

"Don't justify keeping things from me!"

"Sorry, Boss."

"Was it worth loosing sleep and not eating; staying miserable?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Tryin to end up back in the hospital?"

"Of course not!"

"See that you don't! Now, get to bed."

"Thanks, Boss. Nite."

"Tim!"

"Boss?"

"There is no 'have to'. If you're not ready to do something; don't do it." Gibbs declared.

"It's not that simple, Boss. Always a good chance somebody's gonna think a whole lot less of me for it." Tim explained his deep rooted insecurity.

"Because you stand by your decision to not do something you're not comfortable with?"

"When we're talking about Abby, yeah."

"No one is gonna think less of you."

"Wish I shared your confidence about it." Tim said wistfully.

"You trust me?" Gibbs asked in all seriousness.

"Of course!" Tim exclaimed.

"Then trust me when I tell you; no one will think less of you because you decide to do what's right for you. If that includes distancing yourself from Abby; then that's what it includes." Gibbs promised.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Okay, now?"

"Yeah, okay, thanks to you."


	9. Tim and Abby

Abby's stomach was knotted and she was a nervous wreck. She was expected over to Gibbs' for dinner tonight.

_"Abby. Dinner. My house tomorrow night; 7 sharp." Gibbs said as he walked into her lab carrying a caf-pow for her and wearing a small smile on his face._

_She looked back at him with a mix of fear and hope. "Should I be worried?" she asked.  
__"Why would you be?" Gibbs didn't understand where she was coming from.  
__"Gibbs! He's been out of the hospital for a over a week!" Abby exclaimed  
__"Abby, he needed time to recover; time to figure some things out."  
__"Gibbs, we are talking about almost 2 weeks since this happened!"_

_For the sake of making this easier on both of you, Abbs; you need to respect the ground rules he's asked for. Rule #1: Don't ask him for more than he can give you. We all know, he's always had trouble with saying no to you"_

_Wow. I never even thought of of that." Abby admitted._

_"He's been worrying himself sleepless that he's responsible for your unhappiness he saw in you at Ducky's dinner." __Gibbs patiently explained. So, Rule #2: don't lay any responsibility for how you feel on him._

_"Wait, what he saw ... at Ducky's? Gibbs! What are you talking about?"  
__"Abby, talk to him. And remember what I said. Don't turn this into a blame game when you do. That's Rule #3." Gibbs warned.  
__"Wait! Gibbs! Rules? What is this some kind of referreed match-up or something?" Abby half-joked.  
__"Yeah, Abbs; it is." Gibbs' tone held no humor.  
__"Wait, referree? Who?" Abby asked, staring at him. At his pointed glare; she got it. "You? You're gonna referee?  
__"More like Mediate; but if and only if it becomes necessary." Gibbs vowed.  
"He won't talk to me alone?" Her tone was incredulous.  
__"No. He asked me to be there." Gibbs answered with no humor or judgement.  
__"But, why?"_

_"I just told you why. He needs this done in a way that respects the three rules I gave you. Wants me there to see that that happens. Can you handle that? Gibbs asked._

_"Yes" Abby conceded._

Abby shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. She remembered feeling driven to find the answer to that question Gibbs had refused to answer. So she had sought Tony out. Getting him to come down to her lab because she wanted to talk; hadn't been easy. With Tim out; Gibbs had pretty much kept a tight leash on Tony and Ziva; trying to keep them focused.

_"Abby, what's the problem?" Tony asked_

_"Have you talked to McGee lately?" Abby asked in frustration._

_"Is that all you want to ask me? Abby, I talk to him everyday; ask him how he's doing; wish him well; offer to listen if he wants to talk; that kinda stuff; why?"_

_"How's he been?" Abby demanded.  
__"Since the night at Ducky's for dinner; he's been pretty quiet; sounds exhausted most of the time." Tony admitted.  
__"Did you ask Gibbs if he's okay?"  
__"Abby, I talk to Gibbs about Tim everyday. Things are different since we almost lost him. Gibbs says Probie's got a lot on his mind and he'll let go of whatever it is that's bothering him when he's ready. Bossman's not about to spill anything personal going on with anybody; you know that."_

_"When did Gibbs say that?" Abby demanded.  
__"Yesterday."  
__"Gibbs said Tim thinks I'm unhappy. Is that true? Do you see it? Do you think Tim really did?"  
__"Yeah, we can all see it. You don't hide it completely"  
"Has Tim said anything to you about the night at Ducky's?"  
__"No, Abby he hasn't." Tony's voice turned almost condescending.__  
__"You do know something though; don't you? What happened that I somehow didn't notice, Tony?" Abby persisted_  
_"Abby, it looked to me like you scared him." Tony admitted quietly."  
__"What? How? Whatta you talkin about, Tony?" she was shocked at even the thought of scaring her Timmy.  
"__"Right after you hugged Ducky and spoke to him; you headed in Probie's direction and he got this scared look in his eye; I watched him look at Gibbs, almost like he was asking him for help."_

_"Why would he need to do that?"_

_"Abby, he's had a lot on his mind; and knowing, Probie; he was probably trying to do what right by both you and Gibbs. I'm guessing he was looking to bossman for a little help with maybe how to handle the situation with you; something he wasn't ready for. I don't know for sure."_

_"So, you think McGee talks to Gibbs about everything?" Abby asked._

_"Yeah. Now. I know he didn't used to talk to him about anything. But, it's like we've all been saying, Abby. A lot has changed since Tim almost didn't wake up that night. I can't see how; with him staying under Gibbs' roof; he'd be able to hide anything from the man very well. Probie never was good at doing that to begin with."  
__  
"Yeah, you're probably right. So, should I be worried?"  
__"Bout what?"  
__"Dinner at Gibbs' tomorrow night. Gibbs said Tim's finally ready to talk to me." Abby admitted.  
__"Why would you be worried?" Tony asked.  
__"Gibbs asked me the same question. Maybe because Tim won't talk to me alone." Abby said petulantly.  
__"Abby, what are you talking about?"_

_"Tim won't talk to me unless Gibbs is there. Bossman said Tim's afraid I'll ask him for more than he's able to give and he won't be able to say no unless Gibbs is there! What is that?"_

_"Abby, that's self-preservation. McGee has always had a real hard time saying no to you about anything. We all know this. We all also know that Gibbs has been pushing him to start doing what's best for himself; staying on him to not worry so much about everyone else for a change. Put the pieces together, Abby. Figure it out."_

_"I got a bad feeling about this."  
__"It's dinner with two of your favorite people and a private conversation you've been waiting almost 2 weeks to have!" Tony exclaimed.  
__"Thanks, Tony."  
__"You're welcome." Tony kissed her cheek and left the lab._

Now, here she sat; out in her car; too nervous to go in. Her cell phone rang.

"Gibbs?"

"Abby, get your ass in here. Stop putting this off." Gibbs ordered.

"K." she mumbled.

Once inside, she was surprised to find only Gibbs planning on sitting down to eat with her. A little put out; she started to ask about it; but Gibbs shook his head and silently let it be known it wasn't open for discussion. The meal was quiet; with small spatterings of conversations about non=consequential things. When dinner had been eaten; the kitchen cleaned up; and coffee and caf pow poured for the three of them; Gibbs and Abby moved to the living room; where Tim stood; lost in space; staring out the windows on the French Doors.

Silently, directing Abby to take a seat on the couch; Gibbs set his own coffee down and took Tim's over to him.

"Hey," Gibbs quiet call for attention sent a shiver of apprehension down Tim's spine. Looking at Gibbs; he silently told him

_Boss, I don't think I can do this_.  
_Trust me. You can do this_. came the silent message in return.

"Thanks, Boss." Tim offered quietly; knowing Gibbs would understand that he meant for both the coffee and the support.

"Come-on." Gibbs quietly urged; offering the young man a comforting, guiding hand at his back; he pointed him back toward the couch. Taking a seat in the chair that would provide the most back up support for his agent; Gibbs silently sat down; letting Tim take things from there on his own.

Tim took a deep breath and slowly let it out before opening his mouth: "Abby, I'm sorry I've put this off. But, only because it probably stressed you out. I needed to take my time though; and for that I'm not sorry. I hope you can understand that." Tim started things out.

"Yeah. Timmy, I can understand. You're right it was stressful; but you were going through a lot so, no apology is necessary." Abby gave back quietly; her nerves still keeping her keyed up.

"Abby, could we drop the 'Timmy' please?" Neither Abby nor Gibbs missed the glimmer of pain in the young man's eyes and voice that accompanied the request.

Gibbs felt a flash of pride for the young man. The whole team knew that this was Abby's pet name for the side of his agent she'd had to herself before his joining the team. This was obviously a personal point of contention the young man had let go on; no matter how it affected him; until now. _Good Job, Tim; I know it's hard; but keep going._

"Yeah, sure." Abby was undoubtedly hurt; but having seen pain in his eyes; she didn't fight the request or flaunt how it affected her. She, without even thinking about it; put Tim's feeling first. Gibbs was proud of her.

Abby pulled out the check to cover the expenses for the jacket. Tim took it hesitantly. "What's this?" he asked in puzzlement.

"It's restitution for the expensive jacket I ruined." Abby said; barely managing to hide her reluctance to be forking out that kind of money. She was still sore about being backed into this corner; but decided this was as good a time as any to get this conversation over and done with.

"Abby, you don't have to do this." Tim offered; knowing it wasn't something she wanted to do. It was visible in her eyes. She'd been forced into this. He wanted to believe that she would feel responsible enough; value his friendship enough; to want to replace the jacket; but obviously, that wasn't the case. "And, obviously; you don't even want to do it. So, why are you doing it?" Tim asked; feeling anger begin to rise up inside.

"BecauseGibbsmademedoit." Abby mumbled.

Tim's eyes snapped over to Gibbs'. Bossman's eyes were shooting fire, but not at him; rather, at Abby. She'd just pissed Gibbs off; and they hadn't even been talking for 30 minutes yet! Wanting to get back on track; get things off his chest; and get Gibbs' focus back on that; Tim let the jacket and the check go for now. Pocketing the check; he changed the subject.

"Abby, let's talk about us."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with hope in he eyes.

"No, Abby, I want to know why you treated me like crap when Jethro attacked me." Tim directed the conversation exactly where he needed it to go.

"I'm sorry. I dunno; I always fight against cruelty to animals and hearing that he got shot just set something off in me." she tried to defend herself.

"But, you saw that I was injured before you heard the dog was shot; and even after you saw what he did to me; you still instantly turned on me; treated me like I was a criminal for defending myself, Abby. I wannna know; I NEED to know; why you would do that; _to me_."

Gibbs heard the pain; where Tim had put it. Abby hadn't just done that to someone; she'd done it to him; someone she'd had a relationship with previously; and whom she supposedly loved. Yeah, this pain had been expected. Gibbs really wanted to hear the answer to this, too. He'd always thought her to be one of the most compassionate, caring people he knew. When he'd heard she'd done this; he'd been so blown away; it had left him speechless.

"Tim, I can't explain it any better; something in me just tripped; like a wire or something. All I could think about was the dog needed an advocate."

"And I didn't?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"At the time, I didn't think so." Abby admitted.  
"Yeah, that much was obvious." Tim answered with sadness; trying desperately to hold back the emotion.  
"Tim, I'm really sorry!" Abby pleaded.  
"I know, Abby. But, the question is why are you sorry?" Tim pushed.  
"Because I know it was stupid and self-obsorbed and I'm really, really sorry."  
"Thank you for that. I accept your apology." Tim told her.  
"Thank you." Abby gave back.  
"I have to tell you, Abby; I've asked Gibbs for a transfer off his team." Tim told her.  
"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Abby demanded.  
"Because you and I need some space."  
"No, we don't!"  
"Okay, Abby; I need some space."  
**"Tim McGee! That's the craziest idea I've heard in forever!"  
****"ABBY!"** - Gibbs barked at her as Tim practically jumped up out of his seat and bolted for the kitchen.  
**"Gibbs!"  
**"Quote Rule #1 to me, Abby." Gibbs directed her attention back to the immediate problem.

_Don't ask him for more than he can give you -_ Abby quoted back to him.

"You just broke that one. Break it again or one of the other two; and this ends right then and there." Gibbs warned. "This is supposed to be helping _both_ of you get past this whole mess. Nothing else is acceptable; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes,." Abby answered with remorse. _Okay, so maybe Tony was right and she did bulldoze over what she didn't like to hear._

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" she asked Gibbs in frustration.

"You forget your way around my house? Go find him; work it out." Gibbs' tone was that of supplying missing common sense to somone who never should have lost it.

Abby found Tim easy enough; he'd only gone as far as the kitchen. Standing at the sink; lost in thought; he looked like a sad and lonely little boy. Abby felt her heart strings pull even harder than usual when it came to him. "Tim, I'm sorry." she offered as a peace offering.

Pulled from his reviere' Tim took a second to steady his breathing and give his hands something to do. Busying himself fixing 2 new cups of coffee; Tim silently nodded his acceptance to her apology. Leading her back out to the living room; Tim silently handed Gibbs one cup of coffee and went back to his seat on the couch with his own coffee. Abby took her own seat back and immediately set about asking for an explanation for what she didn't understand.

"Tim, why do you need space from me? You just accepted my apology for the way I've treated you. I don't understand!"

"Abby, if there's a piece of your life that hurts you or causes you pain; do you just keep living with it; or do you change the situation so you don't have that pain anymore?" Tim asked.

"And, I'm that 'piece of your life that causes you pain?" Abby asked in pain herself, now,"

"No! Not you; yourself. What we had together; what you weren't ready to settle down with; what you dangle in front of me; only to snatch it back outta my reach; over and over again; have now for 2 years." Tim; suddenly empowered; kept going."You can't be surprised about this. I may love you and always care about you; but that just makes it that much harder for me..." with pain in his eyes and sorrow in his voice, Tim stopped and looked at Gibbs for a long steadying minute.

As Gibbs steadily looked back at him; encouragingly; firmly; expecting him to stand strong; he turned back to Abby with a small smile of thanks to his boss; "For me to do what I need to do; for me."

"No, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But, why now? If you've felt this way all this time; why want to leave the team now?" Abby asked sadly.

"Abby, I do not want to leave this team. I just need some distance between you and I. Having a personal issue with a fellow team member is not acceptable; on any team; much less this one." Tim explained.

"So, we get you back from the jaws of death; only to lose you from the team, anyway?"" her poignant question brought tears to his eyes and as he felt himself choke up; Tim looked away and rapidly blinked; unable to answer her.

"No, Abby, we're not losing him." Gibbs answered for him; feeling for his agent.

"But, he just said...."

"He said he asked me for a transfer; doesn't mean I gave it to him It doesn't even mean I agreed with him. You don't really think I would let him do that; to himself; to the team; do you? Gibbs answered.

"But, what about his need for space?"

"We'll work something out. Whatever way we have to. Without any problems, right?"

'Right. Tim, listen to me. I don't want you feeling bad about any of this. This is my doing. You're only doing what's best for you to recover from it. The fact that you have to recover from it at all; is my fault. So, you stop worrying about any of this, you hear?" Abby got up and walked over to him. As she kissed him on the cheek; she felt the tears on his face. Compassionately, she wiped his tears away and kissed him on the cheek again. "Bye, Tim. You come see me when you're ready, okay"?

As she walked out, Gibbs walked with her; a hand around her shoulder; "Thank you, Abby. You did good. I'm proud of you." As Gibbs hugged her and kissed her cheeck; Abby felt her own face become wet with tears.

This was not the way this was supposed to work out.


	10. Residual Effects

Tim McGee's return to work at NCIS was handled quietly; with as little fanfare as possible; at his own request. After all, he still had the Psych Eval to complete; weeks of Physical Thereapy to finish getting through; and the recertifications to pass; all before he was back 100%. However; while he crossed these hurdles one at a time; he was once again a fixture on the landscape of the squad room; and eveyone was happy to see him there.

During the first month of his return; while keeping watch over him for his progress toward full recovery; Gibbs also steadfastly honored Tim's request to be allowed as much distance between himself and Abby as possible. He'd cryptically told Ziva and Tony that Tim was restricted to the squad room to keep him from wearing himself out while he was still trying to bounce back. Although; he could see they hadn't bought his softee excuse; they didn't argue and apparently even realized it wasn't open for discussion.

Even when there was case evidence to be discussed; Tim was never asked to go down to Abby's lab. He didn't collect any of the evidence from the field; anyway. While Gibbs instructed him to spend part of his days working out in the gym; Tim had been reluctant to do so; in fear of running into Abby along the way. As long as he stayed glued to his desk; he wasn't worried about it. But, that was one battle Gibbs would not help him fight. If he ran into her; he would have to handle it; but he wasn't allowed to skip the gym. Most days Tony was sent with him; to keep him motivated and challenged.

At the end of his first week back at work; Tim felt it was time he moved back home; since the Doctor had cleared him from all restrictions in his daily activites. Gibbs finally relented and let him go; helping him get settled back in his own place that 1st weekend. Once Gibbs had left; Tim felt a wave of sadness and loneliness wash over him; followed by a wave of pain; like he'd just severed a nerve that he'd come to rely on. The loneliness; the loss of someone to talk to; all gone. It hurt.

Beginning in the second week of his first month back; Tim sensed things begining to change around him at work. While lots of little things that used to annoy him; now, now longer even bothered him; it was the team; that seemed to suddenly become distant; less friendly; less concerned. Once again; Tim began to feel like the odd man out; like he had when he'd first joined the team. So; he began to play the part in earnest; distancing himself even further than he already felt pushed away.

Two weeks into this increasingly uncomfortable ordeal; the last week of Tim's first month back; Bossman had had enough. He'd watched Tim closely ever since the night he and Abby had talked things out. His agent had been extremely upset even after Abby had left. Even after he'd taken himself quietly off to bed; he'd laid awake; crying everything out into the silence of his pillow. Gibbs had found him still in the throes of this outlet; as he'd silently and unobtrusively checked on him 30 minutes later.

They didn't discuss it again. But after seeing Tim's expression the next morning; one Gibbs knew without a doubt would send the young man back into his withdrawn and depressed state; the boss had pushed him into hitting the punching bag; working out both his injured arm and his good one; as well as his bottled up emotions. It had been just the thing Tim had needed. Tim had gotten his head back in the game and things had gone well from there.

The exception was his now ever increasing backpedaling when it came to his relationship with the team. Needing to put a stop to it; but wanting to get to the bottom of it even more; Gibbs had finally stepped in. Now sitting at the conference room table with him; not across the wide table from him; but in the chair at the end of the table with Tim to his right; Gibbs dug in:

"What are you doing?"

"Boss? Tim had no clue what Gibbs was talking about.

"What is it you think you're doing beisdes pulling so far away from your team; I'm convinced you're already making plans to leave?

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"McGee; we've watched you become less and less involved; less friendly with your teammates in the last two weeks. I understood and agreed with your request for distance from Abby; but this? What else would you have us think is the problem?"

"Boss, I..."

"Why don't you just explain the problem to me."

"Since I've been back; it seems like I'm the odd man out; again. So, I just resigned myself to the role."

"Ah! Yeah. Ok. I see it. That makes sense." Gibbs agreed.

"I knew you would understand." Tim said with profound relief.

_SMACK_

"Ow! Boss?"

"Knock it off!"

"Huh?"

"McGee; didn't this whole experience teach you anything? You're selling your team short. Talk to them! YOU fix this. Today."

"Yes. Boss."

"Have you made up your mind about staying or not?"

"I want to stay."

"Why is there a but in there?"

"I don't want to change things between Abby and me. The way things are right now; works for me."

"Tim. You're a forgiving person. But, all of a sudden; you can't give her another chance?"

"Boss, I couldn't handle it if I had to go through this again."

"You have more inner strength than you give yourself credit for. Abby has learned from this and you need to let her be a friend to you as much as she needs you to be one for her."

"Boss..."

"Please. Take it one day at a time; but just try it."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, go fix this mess with your team.."

"Yes. Boss."

"Tim?"

"Boss?"

"Glad you're staying."

"Me, too."

"Don't forget, my door is never locked; for any reason."

"Thanks, Boss."


End file.
